Can You Separate a Demon from its mate?
by Fear Uchiha
Summary: Hey I lost all information on my other account SilverUchiha, so I had to make a new account! I'll be working on the story from this one. Sasuke and Hinata both are vessels of a tailed beast, but not the ones we know of, making them like Naruto. Demon story. Killing of Hyuga and Uchiha clan Sasuhina all the way.
1. Sasuke Beginning

I was walking with my friend Hinako in the park on a hot, summer day in july, I was 9 month pregnant with my 2 child, who I was hoping it to be a girl, since my first was a boy, whom we named Itachi. My sweet friend Hinako pregnant with her first was 4 months, the Hyuga clans heir, I think she going to have a girl; however the Hyuga clan demands a male to rule over the clan, just like her husband Hiashi Hyuga. I' m married to Fugaku Uchiha,the head of the Uchiha clan and her husband was at a meeting with the sound, my husband thought it would be a great way to take my oldest along, so I am shopping with with Hinako . "Hey Mikoto, what are you going to name your child if it a boy or i girl. "If its' a boy Sasuke and if it a girl it going to b-." I cut off at mid sentence as I felt water run down my leg. "Hinako my water just broke," I cried as pain erupted though my body. "Oh my gosh, really Okay let's get back to the Uchiha compound now," she said trying not to freak out, "Thanks Hinako, I wish my husband wasn't at that meeting in sound with my son and your husband," I said as bent over once more. The shopping distract was on the middle of the village and the compound was the towards the far west of the village, making our journey with agonizing pain and harsh. It took use about 30 minutes to get to the compound, with that the whole clan was already getting ready for the new born child, while Hinako went to get my doctor. As I laid in my bed, waiting for the next contractions to come, the family doctor came in, smiling. His smile was different today, something sinister, his eyes did not look like the coal black obs that was the signature eye color of the doctor, but crimson color, the color of blood. This was not the family doctor, who healed Itachi after every mission he was on, who helped with the birth of Itachi, the one who was my father. "Who are you?" I asked as another round of pain shut up. The man in front of me looked at me, with pure hate and disgrace. " My dear child, I am your father have you lost your memory," the man said. His voice was not the one of a loving father, who raised me and cared for me, but something so sinister that it sent shivers up my spine. " You are not my father," I screamed as another pain went though my body. The baby was coming and it was coming quickly and the man in front of me looked at me as I began to push. "Well look the baby going to come and you can't do anything to stop it," The man said as he began to move closer to me. I screamed as loudly as I could, but that didn't help he came closer and I had no choice but to push out my child. I heard a baby cry and I smiled, but then I felt someone grab him and saw two people there now, a female. The female looked as though she was sick, her eyes were darkened, her skin was pale as anyone can believe. She cleaned my baby and cut the cord, I was getting oozy from something when I was heard a sweet harsh voice. " It's A boy, My love," the female said. Where have I heard that voice before? I thought. " I figured my love," The man that looked like my father said. " I'll wait until the Hyuga child is born," the female said again. "How do you know it a female?" The impostor asked. "My love, I knew the day that Hyuga's wife was pregnant that it was a girl," she said smiling then kissing him. The next thing that I saw before passing out was the man true from, a wolf with twelve tails, then a light. "Take care of your little boy, I'll be watching," said the female as she left me in the darkness.

Normal P.O.V

Hinako run to the Mikoto's childhood home, hoping that she would not fall on her stomach. When she got there her stomach started to turn and she felt her food start to come up, at first she thought it was just the fact that her child didn't like the food, but then a smell so horrifying reached her. The door that she was so familiar with as a child was broke in half, as she walked in the room was a mess. When she turn to leave she saw the source of the smell. She saw the man that raised her, when her mother was sick and could not take care of her, his blood spattered everywhere on the walls. Hinako fall to the floor at the sight and screamed in disgust and sadness, soon the compound that was filled with laughter and joy was filled with screams and sadness.

The Uchiha Anbu ran to the house, they were supposed to be guarding until the head of the clan came back, when they heard a scream coming from inside of it. They soon saw a blinding light only the Hokage and his wife knew it was, the sealing jutsu. When they broke down the door, in which held the opening to the door of the room of the head of the family. Mikoto was sleeping soundly as the baby boy was crying from the cold. The anbu grabbed the baby and the other anbu the sleeping Mikoto and ran towards the hospital.

Mikoto's POV

I woke up in a white room, hearing the heart beat of myself give away were I was. The hospital. I looked around and saw the worried husband of mine holding a blanket that bundle a sleeping form of a baby. "My love," I said as I sat up. He looked at me and smiled and handed me the baby. "Our son is a healthy one," He said kissing my forehead. " My beautiful Sasuke," I said looking down at him. I knew that my son is a vessel for a tailed beast, but I could not tell my husband that, but I will tell Hinako.


	2. Hinata's Beginning

It the end of December and the snow fell silently as the village covered in white, everything was silent in the night, but if you travel from the shopping distract to the south of the village in a clan home it was not so silent everyone was busy for the new arrival the heir to the Hyuga clan. From the main branch front door you go down the hall, turn left head straight down then turn right, you'll see a man in his late twenties early thirties pacing back and forth next to a door. In that room a new life was being born, the man pacing back and forth, wondering if his wife was okay. His wife was in there since sun down, he wonder if his child is a girl or boy. To be honest this man wanted to have a daughter, who looked like her mother and was kind towards everything, yet strong like him. He knew that the clan elders wanted a male heir, but he hoped to god that it was a girl. "Lord Hiashi!" a man with a Konoha headband said as he ran towards him. "What is it?" He said impatiently. "The demon, who was sealed in has gone missing," The man said. " What?" Hiashi said as the door opened to reviel an older verison of his wife. "Hiashi, it a beautiful baby girl, your wife has named her Hinata, after your mother," the old lady said. "Sir, the demon has been missing for a few months," the man said as Hiashi smiled, then frowned. "What do you mean it been missing for a few months?" He yelled at the man. "She somehow broke out of the sealed vase, when some of us were cleaning the room that Lady Hinata would be staying when she is older, we had to place some of the stuff in the storage and the sealed vase was broken into two parts," the man said. Hiashi looked sternly at the man and notice the man was holding back information. "What else is there Hizashi?" He asked glaring at the man. Hizashi looked at head of the clan, his older brother and breathed heavily as the glare became more unbearable. "Your wife's friend Kimiko body was found as well," He said looked at the head. "Wait that can't be, Kimiko helped with delivering the child," The old woman said coughing. "It was her body, the branch curse mark confirmed it," Hizashi said as screams came though the closed door.

Hinako P.O.V

I screamed as I pushed one more time as my mother instructed be to do, the next thing I heard was the cry of my sweet baby. "Hinako, its a beautiful baby Girl," My mother said handing me the girl. The baby had tiny hands and feet, I wonder if I will be good mother to her. I think Hiashi mother would have loved her as much as I do right now, I knew she always wanted a daughter to care for her. "My sweet little Hinata," I said as I smiled. I give her Hiashi's mother's name in memory of her. I looked up at my mother and saw her smile at Hinata, then I looked over at Kimiko my nurse maid, she was smiling to, but this smile was something dark. I shrugged it off and looked at my little girl. "I'll go tell Hiashi," my mother said coughing. My mother was sick since she was child, I was always sent to my friend Mikoto's when she was sick, but I knew that she loved me when she sent me to another house. The man that raised me, when she was sick was murdered, I still remember the day I found the body of that man. Sometimes at night the smell of blood awakes me from my slumber and I still can here my screams though the village. Mikoto lost here father that day, but she gained a son, who was probably going to grow up being best friends with Hinata, just as I was with his mother. I sometimes fear for the little one, who was given his grandfather's name Sasuke, because of that thing inside of him. I know that my sweet Hinata was strong already, by just holding here. I looked over at my friend Kimiko was was looking at Hinata with such grace or was that lust I am not really sure. Kimiko was my best friend in the Hyuga clan that was actually Hyuga, I watch her defend me when we were little girls as we went though the Academy, when the nine tailed fox attack the village she was their to clam me, but as the day got closer to be giving birth to Hinata, the more she was acting weird. "Kimiko are you fi-" I was cut off as she grabbed my baby. " You know how I long I had to wait until you were born child," Kimiko said. "W-h-hat," I struttered to say. "Oh I'm a demon you see, not your weak friend," this person said with a grin so big I knew she was telling the truth. I screamed as loud as I could, next thing I knew my husband was Banging on the door. "I see I won't have much time to do this, but here it goes," Kimiko said as she disappeared into my daughter. I sat there in shock as my stomach hurt and turned, it wasn't until the sound of my daughter crying that brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over at my husbands twin brother, who held Hinata in his arms on the floor. "Well look at this beautiful girl," Hizashi said as he got up from the floor. I looked over at my husband, who had his byakugan, my mother coughing terribly. "Dear brother, how are you so lucky to get such beautiful creatures in your life is beyond me," he said as giving Hinata to him. I then noticed the seal mark on my baby girls stomach, I felt sadden by this, I know what Mikoto was feeling, when Sasuke was born. My husband came over and kissed my forehead and told me to lay down for awhile, in which I did. I feel asleep a few second later, a dreamless sleep.


	3. New Teams

5 years later

Sasuke's POV

Itachi say we're going to Hyuga compound for mother's friend's daughter's 5th birthday. I met this girl once before, but that was at the academy; Itachi always has a mission to babysit her with her team, when he comes home sometimes he is covered in paint, even sore sometimes. One time he came home with his hair sticking up and every time someone touched him, they got shocked. Itachi said that The Hyuga child is more skilled in fighting and jutsu then his team and him. I looked at him when he told me this, he is not home to notice that I am skilled just like her, I hope I could speak with her more tonight. My father knocked on the door three times signaling anyone in the house that we are here. When the door opened, a girl with a blue kimono that had a silver rose and a gold lily stitched upon it, her hair was long purple hair pulled into a pony tail, her some of her hair was framing her face, but what got me was her eyes were light lavender color, unlike any other Hyuga I have seen. "Hello Lady Hinata," My mother said dropping down to give the girl a hug. "Hello Mikoto, you look so pretty," Hinata said as she hugged back. My father smiled at the two girls as a older gentlemen came in, he had the scowl of my father, but not the dark eyes as him. "Fugaku," The man said as he bow to my father. " Hiashi," My father said to him as he bowed down to him. What they did next surprised me more then anything, they laughed and hugged each other. As we went in the house, another Hyuga, who hair was similar to Hinata. "Welcome to my home, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke and Fugaku," the woman said. "Hinako, it a pleasure to be in the Hyuga compound," my mother said hugging here. "It a pleasure to be in your home Hyuga-san," My brother said. After the formality, I notice Hinata was gone without use even noticing she left the room. I went outside and saw that she was sitting by a pond, her face was sadden, so I walked towards her. "Hello Lady Hinata," I said bowing in formality. She looked at me and looked back at the pond, I never felt the way she felt since I am loved by everyone, but she looks like that Naruto kid. Alone. "I would like to wish you a happy birthday," I said as I sat next to her. She smiled and nodded her head. "Sasuke get away from that demon brat," I heard Itachi say from behind me. We both turned around to see Itachi glaring at us. "I was just saying happy birthday," I said getting up along with Hinata. "Sasuke you are the second heir to Uchiha clan, I do not want you to interact with this brat ," He said with pure hatred. He turned around and I noticed Hinata form hands signs that a heat went by me.

ITACHI POV

As I walked away from the two little ones, I saw Sasuke face sadden. It not that I hate the Demon child, it just that I can't stand her having feelings for my little brother, I want to make sure she has no friends. Both the Uchiha and Hyuga clans make me sick, these get togethers are not for the good of the clan. I only notice the smell of smoke as I walked two steps after turning away from the two children; however I didn't feel it burning until a 2 mintues after I notice smelt the smoke. That little brat set me on fire, she was the defination of demon and bitch. "You little bitch, you fucking set me on fire," I yelled at her. My brother looked at me in pure shock, my dear brother you don't know the half of the things I say. "Say your sorry for calling me a Demon Brat, then I will put out the fire," The demon brat said. "I won't say sorry to something that is true," I said was about to take off my shirt. She whispered to Sasuke, who nodded in return. They both started to cry and run in the house towards the adults. When I looked back the fire was out and no burn marks where left. THAT LITTLE BITCH IS GOING TO PAY... As I ran into the house, I notice my mother was mad, Lady Hyuga was angry and my father was dissappointed.

Hinata POV

Sasuke and I ran into the house crying, just like I said to Sasuke. Itachi didn't follow until we were already to our parents.

"Hinata and Sasuke, Whats wrong?" Our mothers said.

"I-i-i-t-tt-a-chii, s-ss-aid b-b-b-a-a-d w-oo-rr-ddd-ss towards us," I cried

"H-h-hhee c-alled -h-h-inata a b-itch," Sasuke cried just as Itachi came in looking angry.

"Mother, she set me on fire," Itachi said at his mother. Mikoto did not look impressed as he told her that, who would blame her since he had nothing burned. "Children go play outside or in the toy room," my mother said her composer was going to crumble. I ran to the toy room as Sasuke followed. When we reached there, we both laughed. "Hinata I think you and I are going to be best friends," Sasuke said to me. I light up like the fourth of July, my first friend ever. "You mean it Sasuke," I said and he nodded. I hugged him and he hugged back. Today I didn't have to wish for friends because I got one.

2 year later - Normal POV

Itachi disappeared from Konoha leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone without the clans they knew as family. Thats Right ladies and gentlemen, the two great clans of Konoha were wiped out completely, well not completely. Hinata still had her cousin, who was sworn to protect at age three, but after his father death his mother left the compound along with him. Sasuke and Hinata looked at the sorrow in people eyes as the days passed on, even there thoughts were haunted with their family blood was spread on the ground. Many days went by after the clans were gone, but the two seven year olds strived on. The third hokage watched at the two went to their empty homes every day, sadness wiped on their face. When the hokage suggested the two lived together, they thank him by hugging him. As days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months grew into years, the remainder of the great clans swore to avenge their clans.

5year later Normal POV

Sasuke and Hinata achieved the status of Ninja, when they were 12 years old, sat waiting to be placed on to their genin squad, when Naruto Uzumaki walked in and sat down next to Hinata. Sasuke looked at the Hyperactive ninja with pure annoyance, as Sasuke becoming colder towards everyone, except the only one that know how to lose a family, Hinata. His wore the Uchiha clan Symbol with pride on his blue shirt, he rarely smiled for anyone, his hair was a tad longer then it was when his clan died, due to Hinata cutting it every time it got longer, he achived the sharingan a few months after Itachi killed his clan Hinata, who's body was becoming more the shape of a woman, her breast started to show as her jacket pulled close to her. Her hair went down to her knees, tied it at the nip of her neck, it still held the color of purple. Her body moved with grace and flexibility as she walked, making the boys fall over head for her, and the girls bodies feel with envy. Soon Sakura and Ino barged in, going on about who will sit next to Sasuke. "Sakura," Naruto said happily as he waved his hand to her. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she pushed Naruto off his sit. "Sakura that hurt," Naruto whined as he pick himself up. By this time Hinata was getting irritated by the pink haired girl, that she covered her ear. With a flash the Yellowed hair knucklehead was in front of Sasuke, close to the face, soon both boys mad contract with each other. Hinata covered her mouth to stop her from laughing at her friends face as he spit out the germs from the blonde hairs mouth. "NARUTO!" Every girl said as the grouped together. Everyone settled down and waited for their sensi to show up, leaving Naruto with his head covered in bumps. When Iruka can in he smiled at everyone and looked at Naruto and his face looked at the girls. He then placed everyone into teams of three, every girl thinking she was going to be in Sasuke team, every guy with Hinata, their faces turned to disappointment. 'I am going to be with Sasuke not that Hyuga, Ino-pig, or that two bun girl,' inner Sakura burned. 'I hope I get to be with Sakura, she is so pretty, but I don't want to be in with the teme,' Naruto thought. 'This is pointless,' Hinata and Sasuke thought knowing they were going to be in a team. 'I hope we are on the same team as Hinata and Ino,' Kiba thought as he looked up from the desk. 'Sasuke will be mine,' Ino thought looking down at Sasuke. 'What a drag," Shikamaru thought. 'Muchie Muchie food' Choji thought.

"Team 7: Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka said as he looked up from the papers. "What?" Sakura yelled down at her teacher. "Why do I have to be on the teme's team?" Naruto screamed causing Iruka to get mad. "I will kindly switch places with Naruto Sensi," Sakura said. "I would be kind enough to switch with him," a male said as he pleaded. "Shut up no one is switching teams because these teams are final got it, Naruto it because you had the lowest grade and your team had the highest," Iruka yelled. 'Baka,' Sasuke thought as he looked at Hinata, who was falling asleep next to. Sasuke wanted to smile at Hinata, but he couldn't not here.

"Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame," Iruka said flatly.

"Oh great I'm stick with dog boy and bug freak." Thought sakura

"Oh I'm stick with bubble gum hair. Shino is alright." Thought Kiba

Shino didn't care for who he was put in team up with,

"Team 9 Neji, (3) Tenten,Rock Lee," Iruka said as he turned the page.

"Team 10 Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka," Iruka called out last .


	4. People live on, even after death

HELLO EVERYONE IT ME YOUR FRIENDLIEST AUTHOR FEAR... I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS I've BEEN GETTING AND WANTED TO THANK YOU IN THIS CHAPTER!

Normal POV

After everyone knew their new squads, Iruka sensi released them for lunch, stating that they would meet the jounin sensi. Everyone rushed out of the room, some waiting to ask Hinata out to lunch, the girls knew Sasuke wouldn't say yes, so they stopped trying; however the male didn't give up on Hinata. Rather it was their pride or lust filled eyes they always wanted to be near. Every day since their clans died, Hinata been receive love letters, as she got older the letters turned into pictures of the male that sent them and her naked together. When she showed Sasuke he tore the pictures up, every time since then, he told her that dating is no good to us, until we achieve our goal. Oh dear reader don't get me wrong on this, Sasuke was just like any teenage boy, as the time went one he started to love his best friend, who knows what it like to love the who family.

Hinata POV

Sasuke and I started walking towards our normal spot that we eat lunch, when I spotted Shoji and his group of friends, every day since we turned 10, Shoji been asking me out, but I don't want to date any of them. "Sasu-kun," I said to Sasuke making him look at me. "Yes Hina - Hime," He said using my nickname from him. "Can we go to the forest today I really don't want to deal with Shoji," I said turning towards the forest that was near the Academy. Sasuke followed me towards the forest near the lake that made the water systems in the village possible, the lake was surrounded by trees, you could hear the birds singing in the trees as the scene was peaceful and it was healing toward the spirit. I looked at Sasuke, his face was gentle, but only around me, his eyes were as dark as night, his hair was the color of the feathers of a raven. Over the years my feeling for Sasuke progressed from being best friends to having a crush to loving him, but I know he does not like me like that.

" Sasu-Kun, I am not really hungry yet," I said bringing my out of my thoughts. "Lets train before we eat then," Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan. I activated my byakugan, I can see 360 degrees just like my father; However unlike my father I had no blind spot. My father once tried to find it, but with every try I saw him and moved out of the way. At age three, my family stated to train me the gentle fist, I mastered that within a few days, next was the eight trigrams sixty- four palms, by the time I was seven I already knew how to use everything my father used. Now at the age of 12 I knew how to use the technique my mother used a lot, Gentle Step Twin lion Fist, in which my charka was visible making two lion over my hands. My father and mother would be proud of me since it was only a few Hyuga can control that much charka.

I placed my hands out words and then bending my knees down facing Sasuke was just standing there. I saw him form hands signs, next thing I saw was a blast of orange and red coming at me, I jumped up and moved away from the flame of the Uchiha. I landed on the water and formed the hand sign of my favorite water style jutsu. "Water Style, WATER DRAGON Jutsu," I called out as a dragon formed out of the water. I made the Dragon put out the fire that was remained on the land, then I made it go for Sasuke. It hit, but in a cloud of smoke the Uchiha was a log, Substitution jutsu, the next then I see about 20 kunai come after me, I rotated around spreading my charka over the water; however I did not see one of the kunai had a bomb on it and it blasted me in the water. I waited for Sasuke to run towards the lake waiting for him to come closer, in which he did. I concentrated on the my charka in the water and shot water needles at him, hoping it would work this time. When it did I felt happy.

Sasuke POV

I uses ten clones that were shattered around the forest after Hinata's water style jutsu, I placed a bomb on the end of one of my kunai that I would be throwing at Hinata. When I threw the bombless kunai, it signaled the other clones to throw out the other kunai, in which I knew Hinata would block with her clans technique. When I threw the bomb kunai, it pushed Hinata into the water, when she did not resurface I got worried and ran to the lake, as I got closer I felt sad that I might have killed her, but then her water needles attack me and cut my cheek. I fall down in shock that she completed the jutsu she been working on for months. 'Damn it I have to buy her those clothes that she wants now,' I thought to myself remembering my deal with Hinata.

FLASHBACK – 1 month ago, Sasuke POV

Hinata and I were going home after a long day of training, the night breeze hiss at our skins cooling them. We had to take the road that lead to the market since the other streets were closed for the up coming festival, we barely went to the markets only to by clothes when we needed them, which was on street we were taking and food, which it was down any other street. Hinata looked up and saw in a window, a purple jacket that was more of a vest with white hood underneath was a white fish net, the pants of this was were carpis were a blue, I could see that Hinata wanted them and I knew she would look great in them. "Hina-hime if you perfect that water needle, I'll buy those for you," I said look at the window. Hinata smiled and extended her hand out, as if saying deal I took it.

PRESENT – SASUKE POV

She come out of the water, smiling as if a child that got candy. "I won our deal," she said smirking. I smiled at her as she danced to our bags, getting our lunches. My feelings for Hinata increased over the years rather it was because of living together, her cute face, or what, but I know this feeling was love toward her. We ate our lunches in silence listening to the song of the happy birds, the water splashing against the sore, this how it was with eating outside our home, quite. Soon it was time to go back and wait for are jounin, as we waited the teams already met their sensi and left. I could tell you that it was boring and listening to the Baka head rant on and on how our sensi was late. I already Knew Naruto came from having no family, my mother asked him if he wanted to eat over at our house one time, but he denied it. I knew nothing of Naruto struggle to be accepted in the village, but I knew that it harder without a caring parent like him to encourage you to succeed and master the ninja road, but I am not completely alone in this; Oh no not completely alone I have Hinata. "What are you doing Naruto?" Hinata asked looking at the blonde team mate of ours. Naruto grabbed an chalk board eraser and placed it on the open door smiling like an idiot. "Well this is punishment for being so damn late," Naruto said grinning and sitting next to Hinata. "You dope, he probably on another mission or talking to the hokage," I said coldly. "If you get into trouble not or fault asshole," Hinata said just as coldly as I did. "Wow Hinata are you one your period, because you sure are touchy, you got yourself a great girlfriend Sasuke," Naruto said as Hinata kicked him over the desk. "She/he is not my boy/girlfriend," we both said at the same time. "Oh thats right Sasuke your gay to have a girlfriend I swear I felt your tongue inside my mouth," Naruto said sternly. Hinata punched him in the head and then the stomach, making him cough up blood. "Do you ever learn to shut up Naruto, I will warn you that Hinata do not like it when you diss her family," I said coldly.

"She is not your family, her clan was wiped out, your not her family," Naruto said as Hinata was about to hit him, but I beat her to it, she grabbed him and kneed him in the balls and punched his face, I watch her kick the living shit out him, but he still got up."How could you say that Naruto, you have no family either," Hinata said looking at him. Naruto looked down and almost looked like he was crying, he was thinking on what Hinata had said to him. "Think before you speak dope," I said returning to my sit. We continued to wait for our sensi, after two minutes went by someone walked in and the Chalk Board Eraser fell onto him, Naruto lost in thought couldn't laugh at it. The man had white hair, his face was mostly covered by a mask and his headband was covering his eye.

Kakashi Hatake POV

As I walked on the daily routine of life taking my time, enjoying the scenes of my village, the kids playing ball, the woman taking about their families and of course the ninja of Konoha on missions, or getting supplies. My old team mate taught me to enjoy life as much as I can, because I never know when my last day of life is. I reached the academy, to meet with the team I was assigned yesterday, I spent the morning with the hokage as a request to understand these trio of ninja. My genin team consist of Hinata Hyuga, one of the last Hyuga in the village, she was living with one of the last of the Uchiha, Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki.

As I come closer to the door I heard a the talking, somewhat yelling; however as I got closer the voices ceased to be. When I enter an eraser dropped down from the door, I look at them all and noticed both the Uchiha and Hyuga were pissed off and I think thats why Naruto was bleeding and bruised. "First impression of the group is that you are all childish," I said looking at them all. The Hyuga does look like her mother, the purple hair that went to her knees, her eyes the light lavender color, her facial expressions were hers to, Uchiha a mix between his mother and father, nothing like Itachi, both their mothers were like my own, always making sure I was fine after my team died, even when Naruto father died the last of my team they were they. The clans wives shared a shared secret with me, that the youngest son of the Uchiha and first born daughter of the Hyuga, were Jinchuriki; Thus making the two ensure that I was the only one, who could teach Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto; even they made sure Naruto would be put under my care after his parents died. As a wish to his mother, Hinata's and Sasuke's, their team was determined before their were born.

"Lets go to the roof, I think you three need to get your heads cleared," I said as I turned my body towards the way up stares. I felt them following with as they carried Naruto to the roof, I wonder if their doing this because they are sorry for using him as their punching bag or they are caring for they teammate. "Oh Tell me whats your dreams, your likes and dislikes," I said as everyone sat down. They just looked at me like I was insane, so I sighed. "I'll go first My name is Kakashi Hatake, my dreams I really don't have," I said towards them. It not true I do have a dream, my dream is to make sure these three are safe and well, it the least I can do for their mothers. "My likes and dislikes are really now of your concern," I replied.

Normal POV

'That was useful, we only got his name,' everyone thought.

Hinata POV

"You," Kakashi said pointing at me. I guess it my turn to introduce myself, but I don't really want to. "My name is Hinata Hyuga, I am the one of the last Hyuga's in the village, my dream is to kill a certain someone , my likes are to train to become stronger then that certain someone and protect those I have left, my dislikes is no of your concern," I said in a Harsh tone. Naruto looked at me scared hoping the certain someone wasn't him.

Naruto POV (Me: Hey Finally right)

I looked at Hinata hoping that someone was not me, because I have so much to do like become hokage Believe it. Kakashi then at that moment pointed at me. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, My dream is to become hokage, I'll be better then the rest, Believe it," I said as I put my fist in the air. "My likes is ramon and training, I dislike how long you have to wait for the ramon to cook," I said happily.

Sasuke POV

I watch Naruto Introduce himself and I was quite amused by it, as he finished, I knew it was my turn. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my dream is to kill a certain someone, my likes and dislikes I prefer not to say," I said coldly. Kakashi looked at us and I swore I saw a smirk behind that mask of his, then he turned around and started to walk away leaving us.

Kakashi POV

"Meet me at the stone of remembrance tomorrow at 10, for your first mission," I called out as I left to read my book. I turned around and seen them leave and watch as they reminded me of the people that I've lost in the past. I guess people aren't really gone like I thought, the live one in the next generation, just like Hinako told me. Thank you Hinako, Mikoto, and Kushina, I will protect them for you. I then started to read my book, as I watched them walk home.

THANK YOU FOR READING I'LL UPDATE AGAIN SOON


	5. Hinata's Lullaby

Naruto POV

I watch as Sasuke and Hinata walked to the Uchiha compound, when I realized that I was in the wrong today. I felt my insides hurt as I thought about my going home, an empty place without any mother or father, siblings to go to, they felt my pain. I would never know what it is to lose something that I never had, I should apologize to them tomorrow. I walked into the roman shop and saw the man that cooked me my food every day, "Ahh Naruto, good to see you my friend," He called out to me smiling. 'Yes I will tell them I am sorry tomorrow,' I thought as I ate my roman

Hinata POV

As we walked home, we stopped by the store that had the outfit that I won from Sasuke, the lady, that sold us the clothes laughed at the story about the deal and give use a second pair free. By the time we left it was dark, the night air was slightly cold, just like the night that are clans were slain by the oldest Uchiha, but not only was my family taken away, my maidenhood was taken from me, by that bastard. I know that my maidenhood would have been taken during my missions, but why at seven years old? I never told anyone that I was raped, not even Sasuke. I should tell him soon, because one thing is that my nightmares of that night is scaring me awake. We walked in the empty Uchiha compound, I remembered when this place was alive and well, full of laughter, but now it was just a haunting memory of it once was. We sometimes stay at the Hyuga Compound, but it was filled with haunting memories of what it could've been, my family living happily as my siblings played, waiting on our dinner, but it nothing like an empty shell; my cousin Neji lives in the Hyuga Compound keeping it clean, his mother was at the dinner party that the Hyuga and Uchiha shared that night. Once we were in the house I went into my room and lay on the bed. My room was painted lavender a few months after I moved in here, the floor was cherry oak, near the entrance of the room was as rug with my clans symbol, the dressers were brought from the Hyuga's as an order from the hokage, they were also cherry oak, but my intiels were craved in gold on them, the handles were silver. The curtain were white with purple lilies stitched on to them, my bed was a king sized, the bedding was the only thing that I kept of the Uchiha room this once was, priding the clans honor. "Hina-hime, May I come in?" Sasuke asked behind my closed door. "Hai Sasu-kun," I replied as I sat up. When Sasuke entered I noticed the worry washed up on his face as if he was a mother. "What do you need Sasu-kun?" I asked looking at him as he sat on my bed. "You ran off to your room usually you ran to the bathroom for a bath, even if you had new clothes with you," he said looking at the floor. "Itachi, he didn't just take our families," I replied to his statement. Sasuke looked at my with a stern look, as if asking me what else did he take. "He took my maidenhood," I replied with a sigh. Sasuke face turned to stern to shock to pissed of within seconds after I told him, I knew that he hated his brother, but now what I am seeing wasn't that hate you have for someone who down you wrong, it was complete and utter hatred that would change a man if he wasn't careful.

Sasuke POV

"He took my Maidenhood," Hinata said with a sigh. At first my emotion was stern, the I felt shocked, but my blood started to boil in a fit of rage. 'HE DID WHAT?' I screamed in my head. 'I will tear out his intestines, then use then to hang him from a tree and have kids use him a pinata' I thought to myself. "Hinata we will kill him I vowed to on our blood that night when we agree to take revenge for our clans," I said showing the scar on my hand. She smiled and looked at her hand and placed it on top of mine. A few hours later after my Hina-hime told me, what Itachi did, he is no longer my family, he is dead as a brother, I was getting out of the bathroom. My towel was around my bare shoulders as my hair dripped water down my back, my sleeping shorts on as I walked down the hall I heard Hinata, humming a tone that sounded so sweet with her voice. I knocked on her door making sure she was not naked, when I heard her say come in, I opened the door and saw her in a tank-top, her starting to show breast picking out of, showing that her creamy stomach signaling it was getting to small for her, her shorts were much longer, but her leg should her strength and agility, her long hair waterfall down her back and splashed all around her. "What were you singing," I asked as I laid on her bed. "Oh it a song my father sang to me, when I had a nightmare," she said looking at me. I looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping she would get that I want her to sing to me, like when we were little kids. "Fine I will sing to you," She laughed out.

"This world's yours for the taking  
This world's yours for the taking  
This world's yours for the taking  
Run free!" She Started to sing as I looked at her

"Run free and wild lose your mind,  
Escape your inhibitions,  
Taste the wind,  
Let your hair down,  
Throw your hands up" I watched her sing in a trance.

"Go, go, go,  
But don't forget the consequences  
Go, go, go,  
Let go, running free" I smiled at this part, it was something Lord Hyuga would sing

"Open your heart, open your mind  
To a new world, to a new world  
Spread out your wings and learn to fly  
To a new world, to a new world"

"This world's yours for the taking  
This world's yours for the taking  
This world's yours for the taking  
Run free-ee-e-e-e!"

"Run free and wild, lose your mind  
This world's yours for the taking  
Open wide, scream it loud  
"This is my life!""

"Go, go, go,  
But don't forget what came before  
Go, go, go,  
Let go, running free"

"Open your heart, open your mind  
To a new world, to a new world  
Spread out your wings and learn to fly  
To a new world, to a new world"

"Close your eyes and pray for something better than  
This world has to give!  
Make it worth your time when you move on to  
Whatever the hell is next!  
Know that you went in the end without a single  
Regret!  
That you lived and loved and laughed and cried and  
Followed your dreams!"

"You won't be alone in the end  
You don't have to be afraid  
Run free and wild, let your heart soar with the eagles  
Run free and wild, let your love take over  
You won't be alone in the end  
You don't have to be afraid"

As she finished she looked like she was crying, but I knew better then that. I hugged her waist, making her smile. 'Oh Hinata, how much I love your smile, the way your face becomes pink,' I thought as I felt her lay down. "Sasuke sleep with me tonight," she said with a blush only she gets when she is embassed. " Oh ok," I said to her as shut off her lamp.

Song by Asking Alexandria


	6. Symbolizes the Clans Coexisting Hinata

Hey Fear here, I am glad people are liking my story. I want to thank you guys again for the review.

I forgot to add this in the other chapters, but I think you already know this, but I don't on Naruto.

* * *

Hinata's Point of view

It was a cool summer evening as Sasuke and I were walking to the Uchiha compound after training in the by a lake were the bird sing the loudest, it was a dinner party that the two clans, Uchiha and Hyuga, must attend. It was the day that are clans become allies in the first great war and ever since then we honor that day. My mother brought my kimono, so I could continue my routine after school. My kimono this year is the color of the ivory, it's pattern was golden dragon and a silver tiger that swirled around it, it represent the two clans coexisting together as one.

We ran to the compound since our training went a little bit late, but once we got the compound everything was dark, no one in sight. "Sasuke, where is everyone," I asked as this feeling of fear settled in my stomach. Sasuke looked at me with fear and worry washed over his face as he ran forward, stopping at every corner making sure people weren't hiding. "Auntie, Uncle," Sasuke yelled as he ran. I ran after him hoping to find someone that I know, I was not looking were I stepped and tripped over a rock or what I thought was a rock, I landed in a puddle of water. 'Wait, the sky hadn't cried this week,' I thought to myself as I looked at the thing I tripped on. My face looked up in horror as I seen a body, not just any body, the body of my father, who face was calm, eyes were closed. "Father," I cried out. He didn't stir or wake. I got up and moved closer to him, pushing him. "Daddy please wake up," I cried once more as I shook him. "Daddy where's mommy?" I cried to him hoping he would wake up. "Daddy, we have to find mommy," I cried to him kissing his face like I did when I was four. My father laid there motionless, when I realized the water I was in, wasn't really water, but blood, who's blood you may ask, I looked at my father and then at the blood, my father blood was on my clothes. I let out a scream, which brought Sasuke running towards me. "Hina-hime, whats wro-," He stopped as he saw me covered in red and my father on the ground.

I got up and started to look for my mother, hoping she was fine, Sasuke started to run after me, hoping to find his parents. When we entered the house, it was silent as night, we ran looked in every room for the rest of the clan, we reached outside in the backyard we say Mikoto, and my mother, they sat facing us, while Fugaku was laying down in the other direction. Mikoto's tears could be seen as they shimmered though the moonlight and her hands were to her knees, she wore a blue kimono, that had koi fish swimming around it. My mother was holding a white kimono with on hand with the other her swollen belly that held my unborn sibling. "Mother," Sasuke cried out. Mikoto looked up at Sasuke with hints of joy, the it turned to horror as though it was Sasuke was a monster. "Mommy," I whispered to her. My mother looked at me with a sad glare that I knew she once had when grandma died and Uncle died at age of three. "Run," Mikoto called out. We couldn't move, rather it was fear or shock, we couldn't ran. "Sasuke, Hinata run n-" my mother tried to say before two swords went though her, one her heart, one her belly. I dropped down to my knees and started to cry as my mother fell over on to the ground, bleeding. "Sasuke, get her up now and run," Mikoto said as figure came out of the shadows and stopped her with a katana though the throat. Sasuke and I watched as her blood dripped off the katana, then the holder of the katana moved sideways and sliced open her neck; Mikoto fell to the floor, lifeless at my mother and father.

"Little brother did you like that show?" the man said as he let the blood slide of the katana. "Mother and Father Itachi?" Sasuke said sadly. I looked at Itachi, his face was emotionless like a doll that been watching, waiting, hoping to leave. "My dear little brother, I am the darkness that killed the great Uchiha Clan," Itachi said heartlessly. "Why big brother, why would you do something like that?" Sasuke said heartbroken. "I wanted to test my strength out with the two greatest clans in Konoha," He said flatly. "What do you mean the two greatest clans?" I asked him getting up. "Hinata child I see you have seen your father," he said looking at me. I realized that it was him that killed my father, I guess he could see the realization on my face because he spoke again. "Yes Hinata I killed him and your clan," Itachi said emotionless. It was that moment that my heart wanted me to cry for my clan, for the Uchiha, my mother, I started to get up.

We started to run, run from this place that we once played, it was now a bitter place filled with blood and lifeless people. The full moon shined on us as clouds began to move in, the temperature dropped, but we barely felt it, only the wind that started to picked up was felt as we ran, every corner we turned to see another member to our clans lifeless body. Itachi was waiting for us as we went down the main road out of the Uchiha Compound, his eyes were red as his blood thirst, but when we looked into his eyes, we stopped running. Soon the night sky turned red and the moon turned black, images of our clans filled our heads, their screams were heard, their last moments seen. Sasuke and I grabbed our heads and screamed in pain and sadness, hoping for it to stop, final we fell to the ground and everything when back to normal. As we laid there breathing slowly, I saw Itachi look at Sasuke with sadness. 'Why would you look at him like that?' I thought to myself. Itachi whispered to him about something before knocking Sasuke out, I felt paralized I couldn't move as Itachi got closer to me as I glared at him.

"Little Hinata, you were always a fighter," he said as he grabbed me, turning me around to face him. I breathed heavily as lighting struck the sky, Itachi stroked my face examining it, I was to tired to fight him. "I will make this quick you see," Itachi said as he moved down his hand to my pants. When he entered me, it started to ran, the pain turned to numbness as my body was violated by the man that killed my clan and his clan. "Sasuke and Hinata, Hate me, remember what I did here tonight, become stronger to kill me," I heard Itachi say as my eyes begin to close. Before my body embraces the darkness I see a kimono, that was red with a dragon and a tiger swirling on around it move, swiped by the wind.

_' It symbolizes that both Uchiha and Hyuga clans are coexisting together, Hinata,' my mother voice called out._ 'Goodbye mother,' I thought as I embraced the darkness.


	7. Chapter seven

Hellooooooooo Everyone, I made it to Chapter Seven can you believe it hahaha...

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up as the sun started to enter the room, I got up and realize I was in Hinata's room. As I walked out of her room the smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose, my mouth began to water. I walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the counter. I looked over at Hinata, who hair was spilt into to parts just above her ears, her outfit was what she promised to wear when she became a ninja. The coat that she wore was long and spilt into three section with the the Hyuga clan family crest stitched on them, two were by her legs it was the color of purple, , the hood part was black , her shirt was a black with purple fishnet shirt cover it, her the shirt that she was wearing were black as well as the fishnet stocking, her shoe were black, that were open at the heel, her Konoha headband was I remember she told me that her mother wore on similar to this, when she was ninja and her mother had this on made for her when Hinata entered the academy.

I snapped out of my train of thought when Hinata placed the plate of food in front of me and next to me, next she sat down and started to eat her food. By the time I finished my food the sun was fully out, so I got up to get dressed for the day as Hinata cleaned up. I put on a long sleeved fishnet shirt and then on top of that I placed a black hoodie, that showed the fishnet on my sides and arms, on the back of the hoodie was the Uchiha family crest, I put on black shorts and walked out my door. "Hinata, come on lets go," I called out placing my shoes on. When Hinata appeared I noticed she had placed kunai pouch on her thigh, I look at with great admiration and fear.

We left the compound, turning down towards the market, hoping that everyone would leave us alone, but our hopes were crushed. "SASUKE-KUN!" I heard the screeching sound of a certain pink headed kunoichi. I looked over at Hinata, who face I could not read and speed up the pace, soon Hinata knew what I was doing and picked up the pace as well. We lost her as we turned off the market street passing a elderly woman, who been helping us since our clans died. "Oh Hinata, you look so much like your mother," She said as she placed on her glasses. "Thank you, granny-san," She said as she bowed. " I remember her and her team helping me, when they were genin," she said smiling at us. "Yes she was wearing a coat something similar to yours," she said about to tear up. "Granny-san, I will come back later to hear about my mother, but we are in a hurry," Hinata said giving her a hug. Hinata wasn't cold to everyone, only to certain people, but me I am cold to about everyone except the two ladies in front of me. Granny-san would come over to the Uchiha compound everyday to make sure that we were eating and sleeping, just like a mother would, even if we tried to block her out. I hugged her to after making sure no one was looking and we took off running toward the stone of remembrance.

When we reached the meeting place, Naruto was already there, waiting. I notice his orange jumpsuit was no longer his style, instead it was a zip up vest that was orang and black with the swirling symbol on his back, his left elbow was covered by the a arm band with metal plate, the other arm he head his, his pants were black with a white pouch on the left leg, on the other leg he had scroll pouches, like me his headband was on his forehead, it was blowing in the slight breeze. "I am sorry, you guys about yesterday, I sometime forget that losing a family member is just as painful as not having family," Naruto said rubbing his blonde hair. It remained silent for what seem like an hour before someone else talked, but in that time I knew what Hinata was thinking, Naruto did have a family now, Us after all we are on the same team,. "Yo dope, we forgive you since you are on our team," I said calmly still kinda pissed at him, but I digress. "And also you can join our family if you want," I continued. "Really?" Naruto said as he smiled. "Yes Naruto," Hinata said looking at him. I couldn't tell what she was thinking now since she was calm, but happy; however Naruto was like an open book, his thoughts were finally a family and inside of him was a little girl jumping up in down.

I hope this idea was a good one. The sun was almost directly above and no since of Kakashi, I wonder what taking him, so long to get here, god I am so bored. "Where the hell is he?" Naruto yelled loudly. "Mmmm Idiot," I replied to his question. "Shut up teme, we have have been waiting for almost two hour for Kakashi sensi," He said before getting hit in the head by pissed off Sakura. 'What the hell is she doing her,' I thought. I look over at Hinata, who was sitting down on the ground, thinking the same damn thing. Her cloths were a short red kimono the was tried together by a pink obi, she wore black tight shorts underneath her kimono, on her left leg was a pouch, her headband was on top of her head. "Don't talk about my Sasuke like that Naruto," she said more like screamed. Hinata got up and looked at Sakura with plain anger, making sure Hinata does not hurt the pink hair girl, I went in front of Hinata. "Why are you here Sakura?" I asked her. "My sensai is out sick and the hokage placed my team in three groups until she is better," She said looking at me with dreamy eyes. I look at Hinata, who is now checking on Naruto head making sure he does not have Brain damage. "YO!" Kakashi said finally showing up after an hour and a half late. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Naruto said clearly not having an damage to the head at all. "I was enjoying the road of life," Kakashi said with his eyes closed and smiling. "LAIR!" Naruto screamed once more. "Naruto shut the hell up, your scaring the birds away," Hinata said annoyed. "Aw Sakura I see that you made it," Kakashi said calmly. "Yes I did," She said happily. I just stayed silent to everyone, this day isn't half way done yet and I am already getting a headache. "Well the mission that was given to us is a B-Rank mission," Kakashi said making all of us shocked. "Sensai, but that only for Chunin or Jounin rank ninja," Sakura said as she began to tumble. "Yes it typically is only for Chuinn or Jounin rank, but since we have four people on the squad right now, we can do it," Kakashi said flatly. "YAHOO, B RANK MISSION!" Naruto screamed again. Hinata already annoyed at him punched him in the head, causing him to cry out. "What is the mission," I said coldly looking up at him. "Well it to escort a bridge builder back to the land of waves," Kakashi said. I looked over at Hinata and could tell she was excited to get out of the village for a while, Naruto was happy to have a tough mission as a newly geninn ninja, I didn't bother to look at Sakura, I knew this was going to be good and bad with her on the mission.

After are not so pleasant mission update, we meet the client, who name was Tazuna, a drunken looking old man with dark skin and grey hair, his dark eyes were covered by a pair of glasses, his shirt was a grey sleeveless v-neck with obi tried to it, he wore a pair of brown pants and ski. "Great I have a bunch of kids looking after me," He said as he took a drink of Sake. "We are not kids Old man," Naruto shouted. "Shut up Naruto," Hinata harshly said. "Hinata, why you acting like teme right now," Naruto asked as we walked further away from the village. When we were between the fire country and the water country, Hinata went farther ahead scouting, any danger, she knows it a B rank mission, but she would rather be safe.

"Hey what's that girl doing?" Tazuna asked walking by Kakashi sensai. "She is scanning to see if there is danger, which they shouldn't be right Tazuna," Kakashi said calmly. "How is she doing that I don't see any animal with her?" he said avoiding the question. "Sensai isn't Hinata, one of the last Hyuga's in the village?" Sakura asked in front of them. "Hyuga?" Tazuna asked flatly. "The Hyuga clan was once one of the greatest Clans in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, they had a Kekkei Genkai called Byakugan , that allowed them to see 360 degrees," He said calmly watching Hinata scan the area. "Hinata can see 360 degrees, thats awesome I never knew that the Hyuga could do that," Naruto said excitedly. "The Hyuga clan also see various charka systems, in which they can block the flow of a certain point," I said coldly as I watched Hinata run farther. "That girl can do all that," Tazuna said impressed. "Many of the Academy sensai told me that her charka control is outstanding and at the level of Jounin," Kakashi said calmly. "So what happen to the Hyuga clan if they can do this," Tazuna said making me stop in my tracks. "They were killed in front of us," I said emotionlessly taking off to help Hinata.

**Kakashi POV**

"That girl can do all that," Tazuna said impressed. "Many of the Academy sensai told me that her charka control is outstanding and at the level of Jounin," I said matter of factually. "So what happen to the Hyuga clan if they can do this," Tazuna said making Sasuke stop in his tracks. I seen the pain on his face remembering the night that only he and hinata share, the seeing both clans die. "They were killed in front of us," Sasuke said emotionlessly taking off to help Hinata. I looked at Naruto, who held his head down, then Sakura, who face was strike with sadness, somehow I knew what they were thinking, How can anyone live through that. "What did he mean by that?" Tazuna asked a few minutes after Sasuke was no longer visible to use. "Both the Uchiha Clan and Hyuga Clan were both slaughter, they saw the clans fall," I said calmly. "Uchiha clan, may I ask about them," Tazuna asked. "Some say they are descendants of the Hyuga, the have a Kekkei Genkai called Sharingan that allows the user the ability to read genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, then they can easily copy them," Kakashi said. Tazuna looked down, but kept walking his emotionless face turned to sadness, it seem like he knows what that feeling of losing some on in front of him feels like. A few mintues later I heard an explosion coming from were Hinata and Sasuke went, I saw Naruto take off running towards them.

"WAIT NARUTO," I said as two guys attack him. These Guys were from the hidden Mist village, they were both wearing claw form gloves that was covered in poison. "Sakura protect Tazuna," I said as I disappeared. "Hai, Clone Jutsu," Sakura said making three other clones of herself. I waited until the clawed ninja was about to attack him, when I reappeared in front of Naruto and grabbed them both. I threw one into a tree and the other kicked the other up and jumped and punched him in the stomach. "Kakashi what about Sasuke and Hinata?" Naruto said as he got up from his attack. "First I have to get the poison out of you before you die," I said grabbing a kunai. "I'll do it on my way there, I must save my family," Naruto said as he stuck a kunai into his hand. 'People who disobey rules is worst then scum, those who abandon their friends are worst then scum,' I thought to myself as I walked back to Tazuna and Sakura. "Tazuna, Why are people after you?" I asked as I returned to them.

**Naruto POV**

I stabbed the kunai into my hand draining all the poison in my hand. I know people think I am a idiot, but I am actually quite great at things. Yea I may have had trouble with ninjutsu, but I am working one it one step at a time, I should have realized that people all around me don't think I am a monster. Iruka sensai was the first to show me that I wasn't and I had some what of a family, then when I became a ninja I realized that I had Hinata and Sasuke as family to. I won't let them battle alone, I seen the look on their faces when were were younger, after their clans died. I seen sadness, hopelessness, and lost, just like me, I know now that these people know the same feeling I go through. 'I WON'T LET THEM DIE' I vowed on my blood. I wrapped it up making sure that the bleeding would stop after a while

I reached were the explosion was at, all I could see was smoke and flames. "You think you can beat me little girl," a deep mans voice said. As I got closer the man had a sword that was longer then himself, then I seen Hinata bent on one knee with a kunai in her hand. 'Where Sasuke?' I thought to myself looking around to find him. I found him in a water spire, that the same guy, but without his sword, I got a better look at him his headband was on his head, he was was shirtless his strap to his sword, his mouth was covered like Kakashi sensai, his arms were covered by warms that were Camo. I ran to Hinata side hoping she was okay, which was in my favor, because she was fine, beside the cut on her arm, which was all dandy. "Hinata are you fine," I said looking at her. "Naruto!" She said in surprise and then anger, next then I knew I felt a strong force hit my arm. Yup she fine, now what about Sasuke. "Naruto, I need your help getting Sasuke out," Hinata said calmly. "Oh look you have another friend for me to kill," the guy said. "I will not let you kill my family or me," I yelled, standing up. Hinata looked at me and stood up beside me, I have someone beside me finally, something worth fighting for.

**Hinata POV**

"I will not let you kill my family or me," Naruto said standing up. I stood up beside him, my brother, my friend and knew we shall fight as one. "Naruto go to the left of him, use the shadow clone and make doubles, then when he hits you back grab the windmill shuriken in your bag and do a shadow shuriken at then throw it at me," I whispered at him and he nodded. "What about you Hinata," He said with a concern "I'll do the rest," I said smiling at him.

* * *

How will their plan work out? Stay tune for next time

P.S I was reading the reviews for my other account in which all info was lost, boy I grew up well and compared this story with that one I am glad that for those reviews hahah. I want to know everything that bad and good in this story after all I thinking about writing my own story someday, I need all the help I can get. I want to thank everyone so far that is enjoying it. I want to thank all the wonderful people who did the picture in which I got my inspiration for their clothing, (I'm a writer not a clothes stylist).


	8. Battling the Demon of the Mist

Welcome back Everyone!

Thank you for the reviews again!

I would like to say I do not own Naruto period. I do own the story line of this fan fiction though.

Also some correct spelling may be needed, so I'll try to fix those on the later times

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"What about you Hinata?" I asked Hinata with concern. "I'll do the rest," she said as she smiled. The smoke from the fire breezed passed as I started to run towards the man, that held Sasuke in the spire of water, the own with the sword swing at me and I jumped off into the air. "Shadow no Clone Jutsu," I called out as seven of me appeared. I sent four to the one with the clone, as me and the other clones went to the one with Sasuke imprisoned. "Do you think little brats like you can beat me, Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the Hidden Mist Village," He taunted us as he took down the clones next to be. He then hit me, making me fell backwards in the darkest smoke, which was perfect for what I was about to do. "Hinata here," I yelled throwing her the windmill shuriken that was hidden in my bag. "Got it Naruto," I heard her say.

**Hinata POV**

"Hinata Here," I heard Naruto say from the smoke. I seen the shimmer of the metal of the windmill shuriken coming towards me and grabbed it. "Got it Naruto ," I said to him. 'I going to get you out of there Sasuke, I promise' I thought watching Sasuke in water spire. I opened it feeling a second one, I twisted my body around flinging the windmill towards the real Zabuza, who holding Sasuke, he jumped like I wanted him to. When this man realized there was a second one, he twisted his body, when Naruto transformed back and threw a kunai at him. "You little brats," He yelled as he grabbed the real windmill shuriken. When he was about to threw the giant weapon at Naruto, Sasuke grabbed block the blade with his fist and judging by how pissed off Sasuke looked, he was going to be dead.

"You will not hurt my comrade," Sasuke said as he punched Zabuza in the stomach. Zabuza disappeared with the punch and reappeared in front of me with his blade in hand, with my byakugan activated, I charged after him. When he hulled his blade towards me I swirled my body around him punching him in the side blocking some of the charka systems. Next thing he did was kick me in the side flinging me in to the water near us, I concentrated my charka into my feet and slide across the water. I couldn't see Sasuke or Naruto anywhere, because the smoke from the explosion in which Zabuza caused, began to thicken. I did the hand symbols for my water style technique, four water dragons roared out of the water and went out towards the blazed forest. Soon the smoked cleared, reviling my Sasuke and Naruto fighting Zabuza, my body was beginning to tire, when I took off running, then only noticing Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna.

**Kakashi POV**

When I got to were Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto ran off to I seen Hinata get kick to a body of water before the smoke thickened. The man they were fighting was an s- class criminal of the Hidden Mist village, Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven deadly swordsmen of the Mist. Within second of arriving I heard the roar of the water, after that everything began to clear, as four Water dragons repelled back forth. I looked around and seen Naruto, well a bunch of Naruto's fighting along side a very pissed of Uchiha, Hinata was in the middle of the lake were the water dragon repelled to. I say that Hinata was fighting the urge to pass out, when she took off running towards the battle. "Sakura guard Tazuna," I called out running towards my team. As I got closer to my team, I seen the tiredness washed on their face, but each was fighting the urge to pass out. "YOUR LATE SENSAI!" Naruto said as he saw me. I just lifted up my headband up, reviling my covered eye. "Oh it a great honor to meet the copy cat ninja of Konoha," Zabuza laughed devilishly. He swung his blade towards me, when Hinata punched him in the back making him cough up blood; however he recover and kick me backwards before swinging his blade towards the body of the Hyuga

**Normal POV**

Before the great demon of the mist could make contract with the young Hyuga, the Uchiha used his family technique, the fire Style, fire ball Jutsu, causing Zabuza's skin to burn a tad. This was Hinata to move away from the Swordsmen, as she moved Naruto made several new shadow clones. Naruto used his clones as a lasso and grabbed Zabuza and flung him around to meet the ground near Kakashi. "You little Brats," Zabuza called out as he got up. "Don't underestimate my team," Kakashi said calmly. Zabuza formed hands signs as Kakashi copied them, soon Kakashi got into Zabuza skin. Within minutes the Swordsmen was down on the ground not getting up, as team Seven gathered around him, as Kakashi was about to finish him off a needle stopped him. They all looked at the area where the needle was throw, a boy in mist village anbu mask and a blue kimono with white shorts and wooden sandals jumped down from a tree.

**Unknown POV**

I watch as the white haired ninja was about to drive a kunai in my precious neck, forever killing him. I took a needle out of my pouch tied to my waist and fling it at the kunai, making it drop down. I jumped down from the tree as they looked at me. "I've been tracking him for months, I'll be taking him," I said emotionless. I grabbed Zabuza and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving them behind.

I landed far from the ninja group, as I was about to stab him with the needle, when he grabbed my arm. "Take that mask of Haku," He said with anger filling his voice. I took it off, reveiling my female-like face and Mist village headband. "I am going to kill those brats," He said setting up in pain. I realized I to would have to kill, for the sake of his dreams, no matter how hard I don't want to kill those ninja.

Kakashi POV

We watched as the young tracker ninja leave, I found it strange that he didn't kill Zabuza on the spot, like they had to in the rules. 'It not over,' I thought to myself as I moved forward. I lost all the ability to walk, I must over used my sharingan. I saw Naruto and Sasuke pull me up from the ground and dragged me to the boat. "Tazuna I want to know who after," I said coldly as I sat in the boat. "The reason why I couldn't file an A rank Mission is because of my country's problem," He said sitting next to Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were on my sides, supporting me as the boat traveled over the waves, Hinata was sitting between Sasuke's legs, with her eyes closed. I believe the motion of the waves rocking a boat made her fall asleep. "It wasn't aways like this, that when A power crazed man by the name of Gato came along," Tazuna said as he took a drink of his Sake. "I heard of him," Sakura and Sasuke said together. "Isn't he the mob boss that we been trying to get for years now," Sakura said putting her finger to her chin. "Yes Sakura," I said calmly. "This bridge is hope for my people, hoping that it will save us money as while," Tazuna said looking at the bridge. "I see now," Naruto said looking at the bridge. "What do you see Naruto," Sakura said looking at Sasuke with lust filled eyes. "I see that this bridge will not only bring hope, it will bring a stop to this Gato," Naruto said calmly. Everyone sat there in silence, the only thing that was heard was the waves crushing against the boat

When we reached the sore, my body could somewhat move on it own, but I still needed some support from Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata, who shown me that she is above a geninn rank, was being carried by clone of Sasuke, Sakura was behind her, in front of use Tazuna was leading the way to his home, where we will be staying until the bridge is completed. It was then I decided to train these geninn in the mean time, waiting for they next attack from Zabuza.

* * *

Wow I am proud of myself with this, Chapter eight


	9. The Bitch, The Voice, And The Boy

OMG I MADE TO CHAPTER NINE I AM SO HAPPY...

Well In this edition to it all in Hinata POV

Hinata: YES BITCHES I mean y-y-y-ee-ss-s i-i-tt in m-m-y view

Sasuke: I am not going to say it in that.

Me: Please I'll make the next edition in your POV. *puppy dog eyes*

Sasuke: Fine BRB *takes the costume and goes to a room*

Me: MWHAHAHA

SASUKE IN A BUNNY SUIT COMES OUT

Me: AWWW

SASUKE: SHUT IT FEAR!

A WILD NARUTO APPEARS

NARUTO: HEY Sasu- BWHAHAHA

SASUKE- Fear does not own Naruto or anything along that line

Kakashi: **Bold is demon talking **"Talking" 'thoughts'

Hinata: ENJOY OR ILL TAKE YOUR SOUL.

ME: Hinata that Soul Eater

Hinata: Sooooo

Naruto: *passed out from laughing to hard

* * *

Hinata POV

We were in the land of waves for almost a week and I was itching to kill a certain pink haired ninja, for many reasons. The first reason is that every time I try talking to Sasuke alone, she ruins it.

_**Flashback- six days ago**_

_ I was walking to the room that Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, gave us to share, seeing that the bridge wasn't going to be finished for a few days. As I placed my belongings in my bag, when Sasuke came in and sat next to me, I looked at him and smiled. My hair was clinging to my shoulders and back, due to the warm shower I just gotten out of, Sasuke on the other hand his hair clung to his forehead and face from the sweat from his training he was given by Kakashi- Sensai. "I am so tired Hinata," he said falling backwards on to my jacket, making me smile. "Well you get a day off from training tomorrow," I said with sarcasm knowing far to well he wouldn't stop training. "Then who will spare with you tomorrow," He asked making my jacket into a pillow. "I guess your right Sasu-kun," I said as grabbed my jacket from under him. "Aw Hina-hime, why did you do that?" he asked as he smirked. "I don't want your sweat on my clothes," I said placing the jacket on my bag. 'I love his scent,' I thought to myself as he poke me. I jumped as I felt a shock run through my side and looked at him, he was amused by my reaction. 'When did he learn that jutsu?' I question myself before I was tackled to the floor. Sasuke started to tickle me, like we did before the massacre; However when he stop he looked at my face and got inches closer to my face. I could smell the sweat and dirt from his body, his body felt like it belonged with mine, as he got closer I could feel his breath on me, I hoped he would kiss me, showing me that I am not like a sister to him. "Hina-hime," he whispered as he got off me. "HINATA, COME TRAIN WITH ME," Sakura said sliding the door open. I got up in a hurry trying to hide my embarrassed face, then being dragged away leaving Sasuke behind. _

Present- Hinata POV

Every since that day I swear the girl been making sure I stay away from Sasuke, she even switched our bed around claiming she couldn't sleep because the she didn't kept hearing creeks, when Inari or the bridge builder walked. Now Sasuke sleep by the door, while Sakura sleeps by me. A minor reason for killing her, but a major reason is that every training session, she whines. (Me: What else is new?)

_Flashback- 4 days ago_

_ "Since our little run in with Zabuza I decided train you, like charka control," Kakashi said forming his hand and sending his charka to his feet. He ran up to the top of the tree, which was green and fair; he came back down. "If you use to much charka, you will fall, if you use to little you fall, if you do I want you to mark your attempts," he said flatly. 'Oh great I have to do this,' I thought as I picked out a tree. I gathered charka at my feet, knowing full well that I will be the first one done ran up the tree. I felt the sun raise though the trees as I climbed, then as I reached to the top I seen birds fly. When I went back down, I seen Sakura made it to the third branch, as for Sasuke and Naruto, they were getting there. "Well Hinata you were the first to complete this task," Kakashi said calmly, I looked over at the rest of the team, Sakura had came down looking sad. "Well, You two can take the day off," Kakashi said turning away. "Oh okay," we both said together. "Why can't he train us more?" Sakura whined as we walked away. "Mmm," I said as went to train by myself. This is the start of a horrible time, oh yes dear people, I knew this was the start of a lot of whining  
_

_2 Days ago_

"_Sasuke, why do you have to be so mean to me?" Sakura whined as Sasuke pushed her off of him. "Mmm," was all he Sasuke. "You and Hinata are always doing that ," she whined as we went to the training spot. "Sakura can't you see he doesn't like you that way," I said coldly hoping she would get the message. "Sasuke-kun does like me, we almost kissed when we were at the academy before we meet with are teams," She said flipping her hair. 'ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE,' I thought. **'Yes, she is," **I heard someone say inside me, which I just shook off. "Hinata are you all right?" Naruto whispered to me. "Yes, why?" I whispered back. "Your eyes are one, and your fist," He whispered pointing at me. I noticed that my hands are in a fist and I could see his charka system. "I'm sorry," I said smiling. "This moister is ruining my perfect hair," Sakura whined grabbing a hold of Sasuke once more. 'Perfect my ass,' I thought looking at her as she got pushed off once more. A few minutes into training, in which we were using taijutsu today, we notice the swift of the temperature, but I am getting a head of myself here. "I am freezing cold," Sakura said as she motioned her hands up and down. 'Well if you do some training you wouldn't be cold,' I thought to myself. "Warm me up Saskue-kun," she said as groped on to him. 'Oh she going to pay,' I thought as I was about to grab her. **'Not yet, my dear child,' **that voice again making me stop. As the day went on the temperature rose, her complaining got worse. "Can we rest now, it so hot," Sakura whined as she fanned herself. 'Bitch you haven't even been training' I thought and I was pretty sure Sasuke was thinking as well. About 20 minutes went by without her complaining once to us, which was kinda relaxing. "Ow, these trees are making my hands, Sasuke- kun kiss it for me," She whined. 'That's it,' I thought. "SAKURA, QUIT YOUR BITCHING AND ACTUALLY GET SOME TRAINING IN!" I yelled out as she was about to hug Sasuke. My team looked at me as I yelled at the other girl, shocked was written in Naruto's face, while Sasuke's was full of amusement. "IF YOU BITCH ON MORE TIME, I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR BLOOD IS ON THIS GROUND," I yelled at her, her face turned to white. About three minutes in after my temper tantrum, we heard nothing, but the songs of the bird, fifteen minutes Naruto laid down resting, followed by Sasuke about twenty minutes after my anger out, thirty minutes I stated to rest. "Why do you guys get a break and I don't," She whined. **'Get her,' **the voice said. In a flash Sakura was kicked into a tree, breaking it into two pieces. "Not even an thirty minutes go by without you bitching," I said as she coughed up blood. "Hinata," Sasuke said touching my shoulder calming me. ** 'Calm Child, you got your point across,' **the voice called out. 'Who are you?' I thought. **'In time you'll know who I am, but for now calm,' **the voice said as it silenced. "Hinata, I am not very happy you did that, but that was impressive," Naruto said as he grabbed a slowly losing consciences Sakura._

Present day- Hinata POV

Tomorrow we are going to see the progress of the bridge, soon it's going to be completed. I couldn't wait to go home, hopefully Sakura Sensai is feeling better, because I am about to kill her. I am guessing Naruto and Sasuke was starting to notice it too, but I did meet a new friend, at first I thought he was a she.

Flashback 5 day ago

_ I was walking to collect some herbs for the village healer, who was an elderly woman and asked me for help. I followed the lady's instructions to her word, but when I got there I notice a woman, her dark hair was down, she was wearing a pink kimono. "Hello Ms," I said looking at her. "Hello," she said in surprise. "I am sorry to bother you, but I need your help," I said calmly not sure was the herbs that I need look like. "Sure," she said smiling. After we gathered the herb we sat there talking about people and dreams. "Do you have anyone precious to you?" She asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "It means someone you care for very much father, mother, siblings or even friends," She said as she looked at me. "When you have someone you have precious, you do anything for them," She continued. "I never really thought about it like that," I said to her. "Thats why I am here today, I have someone very close to hurt and I am gathering herbs for him," she said as she got up. "Thank you Ms. For helping me find these herbs," I said smiling at her. "Your welcome and By the way I am a boy," He said smiling towards me. 'No way,' I thought before running off to the healers house._

_Present day - Hinata POV_

_I HOPE I CAN TALK TO SASUKE WITHOUT ANYONE INTERUPTING US!_


	10. A good thing ruined

CHAPTER TEN! Who would of thought I would make it to this...

Me: Tobi!

TOBI: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY

Me: I know Tobi -Chan, but can you say the disclaimer please?

Deidara: He won't do it he is to chicken to say it!

Sasori: Deidara shut the fuck up,

Deidara: No Fear should have the Artist do it.

Itachi: All My little brother gets to be with Hina-chan

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY

Kisame: Fish friends not food

Itachi: I'll Eat whatever the fuck I won't bitch

Deidara: We are having lobster dinner tonight!

Kakuzu: THATS TO MUCH MONEY

Hidan: WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP

PEIN AND KONAN: ...

Black Zetsu:** I will Eat everyone**

White Zetsu: Stop it

ALL: SHOUTING

ME: FEAR CHOP *HITS EVERYONE WITH A GIANT LOLLIPOP* NOW TOBI GET ON WITH IT

TOBI: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND SAYS FEAR DOESN'T OWN NARUTO, She owns the plotline for this fanfiction and the demons inside Sasuke and Hinata.

Me: Thank you Tobi, here is a lollipop. Please enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I was older, I could feel it in my body that I was no longer the age of 13, but of 17. I felt my hair had grown out just a bit, my body was stronger then it was, when I was a child. I looked around seeing light at the end of the end of my shelter, three sleeping forms laid around me. The air was moist the smell of rain filled the cave, the sound of water dripping from the outside. **'Someone here boy,' **Ryuu said inside my head. 'I felt it,' I thought calmly getting up. This unknown figure charka was faint, to faint for Karin to feel it, in fact I wonder why I could feel it. I walked out of the cave, rain pouring down as if it was crying over a broken heart. My mind trailed to Hina-hime, I remembered her purple hair the day I left our home, her lavender eyes that strike my heart as she cried when I left. I heard she gained the tile of Anbu Black Ops captain two months after I left the village, but shortly after that she left Konoha.

_"I vowed to bring you both home Sasuke," _Naruto said to that day at Orochimaru's formal hideout. For days on hand my mind drifted to him and his words, then a month after Naruto encounter news an worry about a purple haired woman wearing the cloak of the Hakubo, killed several of Kabuto test subjects, I knew who the woman was. As I pushed all my thoughts of Konoha and my former friends and crush I spotted the person that we felt. The lighting lit up the sky I could the person was a female, but nothing else give her away. The rain splashed around me and slide down my black cloak, we traveled with clothes that were suited for the rain country. Another Strike of lighting spilt up the sky followed by the sound of thunder, the female in front of was wearing a coat similar to what Hinata wore; however it was different because the colors were black with purple stars on the three spilt halves. THE HAKUBO. "Come out now," the female said coldly turning towards my place I was standing. I didn't move because I knew her voice, the voice I fell in love with, but somewhat darker. "Hinata," I said coming out of the tree. She looked at me, well more glared at then looked, but I digress. "What do you want?" She asked filled with hurt and sadness.

As lighting struck a near by tree catching it on fire, I couldn't breath as I seen her body, her face and so much more, it all had grown out nicely as Her face was no longer the rounded face of a child, but a slender face a more intelligent beautiful face of a woman, some of her hair was up, but it still framed her face, her breast was like Tsunade's, big and round, she had grown taller in the last four years, but not much maybe 5ft 3 inches now. I never could've have imaged that the girl in front, the one I cherished since I was five would become a goddess of beauty. She was about to throw a kunai at me when I run up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me bastard," she said pissed. "Oh Hina-hime, your so cute when your angry," I said calmly. "You lost that right to call me that," Hinata said as she punched me with her open arm. I felt this hint of hurt, but that was soon block out by the emotion of anger, so I punched her back. After I realized what I did I cupped her face and looked at her mark, red and slightly purple, I looked at her beautiful lavender eyes, no tears, but I could tell she was hurting, then my eyes traveled to her lips, pink and soft as I always seen them. I don't know if what happened next was because of my hormones or the lack of sex what caused my body to kiss her beautiful lips. When she started to kiss back and dropped the kunai, I let go of her, when I pushed farther and asked for entrance from her, she granted access. I tasted her mouth as our tongue battled for dominance, she tasted like blue raspberry and cherries mixed together, I went up and grabbed her coat and took it off before she wrapped her arms around me.

I felt her body close to mine, her breast were soft against my hard chest, the cold of the rain make her nipples poke out of her shirt. She started to take off my cloak as we broke apart to get breath in, many times that I kissed a girl it didn't feel like this. The kiss was a heated one that sent a shock throughout my body as we deepened the kiss the spark become one with my body. I started kissing her neck slowly, then I bite her neck causing her to gasp softly. I felt her push down my cloths and they landed on to the ground, I took of her shirt slowly, watching her breast bounce down from their sudden release. I laid her down on the clothes that were disregarded, her pink nipple erected and I captured the right one in my mouth causing her to grasp to my warm mouth around it. My left hand grasp her left one causing her to moan outward, I held the nipple between my index and middle fingers, rubbing them together as I continued to suck on the other one. After a while I switched breast and rotated between them, but then my hands traveled farther down, until I reached the top of her pants, I slowly took them off. Her legs were smooth as I rubbed up them reaching to her second entrance, which was emitting just as much heat as her mouth. I took off her panties and looked at her, her face had a tint of pink on her face, making her cuter then before. I kissed her lips, then traveling down to her second entrance leaving love marks trailing down her body, I looked at it hungrily, then I places my head between her thighs and lick the out area. "Sasuke," She cried out in surprise. I smirked inside and stuck my finger inside her entrance, feeling her tight walls, thrusting in and out adding one more finger, I has able to fit two without hurting her; however when I felt her walls to tighten, a sign that she reaching her peak, I started to use my tongue. I swirled my tongue around the clit, thrusting my tongue inside her as she screamed my name, soon she came and her taste was great.

After I was done with my oral to her, she pushed me over and started to kiss me, then she rubbed my semi hard member, causing it to become hard, she traveled down to my hard member, I felt her tender hands rub it as a warm moister substance wrapped the head. I gasp as I felt her tongue swirling around and her hand moving up and down on my hard shaft. 'I never knew Hinata was this kinky,' I thought as I felt her soft breast upon my member, as her tongue swirled around the head. "Oh yes Hinata," I moaned as I came on her breast and a little bit got on her face. I grabbed her and slammed into her feeling her tight walls move against my member as if we were one. "SASUKE," She screamed my name as I thrusted inside her. "SASUKE," I heard Naruto say. 'Wait Naruto voice,' I thought as I looked down seeing Hinata's face was now the face of my former blonde teammate.

Sasuke POV

I woke up startled at my dreams ending, to see that Naruto and I was the only ones in the room that we shared. Naruto was smiling like an idiot he is, soon he began to laugh as through I had something on me face. "What is so funny?" I growled at him. "Sasuke did you know your a sleep talker," he laughed out almost turning red. 'Oh shit,' I thought as I felt my face heat up. "You moaned Oh yes Hinata, but what funny is that I know you had a sex dream about Hinata," He laughed rolling on the floor. 'I hope Hinata didn't hear me,' I said getting up with a painful ecrection. "Don't worry they are at the bathing house for a while before we go to the bridge " He said as if he read my thoughts. "Hmph," was all I said to him going to the bathroom. It was that same dream again, usually people have different dreams at night, but it been the same dream since I became a ninja. 'I don't even know Orochimaru, Tsunade, or Ryuu' I thought to myself. **'You will boy,'** a deep voice said. "Hello?" I called out. I heard nothing and went back to my business, trying to stop thinking about the dream.

"So you like Hinata, that is awesome!" Naruto said as I came out of the bathroom. "What do you mean?" I said flatly. 'Damn I think he not letting us she the real him,' I thought freaking out. "I know you been having dreams about Hinata for awhile now," he said calmly. "And I see the way you look at her," he contiued. "What look?" I asked anger in my voice. "It the look that people in the movies, it filled with passion and love," Naruto said calmly. 'Why are you holding back this,' I thought. "Your not going to leave me alone tell I confrim if it true or not are you?" I said pinching my nose. "Nope," He said staring at me with glued eyes. "Yes I do like her, I think I love her more likely," I whispered. I take it he heard me since he smiled at me and left the room. 'Your not letting on your full knowledge,' I thought **'He letting us that he is stupid,' **a deep voice said. I shook it off and got ready to leave to the bridge, hoping Naruto will keep his month shut about what I told him.

* * *

Itachi: WHY DOES SASUKE GET LEMON SCENE WITH HINATA!?

ME: YOU RAPED HER REMEMBER!1

Itachi: Oh YEA! *Smirks*

TOBI: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY *SUCKING ON HIS LOLLIPOP

Me: Thank you please review and such.


	11. Battle on the Bridge Part 1

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

Me: I made it to chapter 11

Hinata: I am glad that I am not shy in this

Sasuke: And you and I have a thing for each other

Itachi: I took her Virginity

Me: By force 

Itachi:*evil laugh and takes off running*

Sasuke : -takes of running after him- THAT WAS MY RIGHT TO TAKE

Me: Idiots, Hinata be a doll and say the disclaimer

Hinata: Fear does not own Naruto.

Sasuke: -runs back- please review at the end of the story

Sakura: Sasuke is going to marry me at the end,

Me: GET THE FUCK OUT YOU DUMB BITCH!

Hinata: -punches Sakura out of the room-

Me: Thank you Hinata

Gaara: Enjoy the story

* * *

Hinata's POV

Today we get to see the progress of the bridge, I am hoping for the bridge will be down soon, I miss my home. Everyone was traveling to the bridge, well except Naruto, who ran off smiling a toothy grin at me when Sakura and I came back from the bath house. The day had a faint fog to it as we walked, Sakura has not complained about anything since I punched her; However she is still clinging to Sasuke. The bridge builder had lighted up since our first encounter at Konoha, I think his grandson had something to with that. Inari was such a cute kid, but just like the rest of this village his spirit was broken from the Gato. His mother told us that he was once happy and hopeful just like the rest of the people in this village, but when his step father was killed in front of him he lost it just like everyone else. After hearing such a story about the man who promised to protect the land died because of the man name Gato, I wanted to beat him with inch of his life, but I realized that the bridge builder is risking his life to bring back the hope that his village had lost.

As we reached the bridge the mist started to become thicker, but what got me was the fact that two people stood across from us, the Anbu from the hidden Mist and Zabuza; however I was not surprised by this. "It's pay back Bitch," Zabuza said pointing his sword at me. "Zabuza I want to battle her and the dark haired boy," The boy in the mask said as he grabbed his hand. "Alright Haku," Zabuza laughed out. Sasuke and I walked out as he walked forward.

Haku's POV

I watched them come closer as the mist was becoming thicker as they stopped me I noticed the girl from before that helped me with the herbs. I heard the sound of Zabuza's sword cling, ready to strike. "It's pay back bitch," Zabuza said pointing the sword at her. I don't know what came over, but I wanted to fight her. "Zabuza I want to battle her and the dark haired boy," I said as I grabbed his hand. "Alright Haku," He laughed. When they stepped forward, I knew that this bridge where one of us died.

When I felt the girl's fist pound it my gut, I felt that she was hiding something deep inside her and to be honest it scared me, but when I felt the power of the dark haired boy I almost was consumed by fear; however I couldn't allow that since I wanted Zabuza's dream to come true. I grabbed needles between my fingers and threw them toward them both then back flipped away from Zabuza, bring them away from the rest of their team. I looked at them and notice the girl was gone, when I felt her leg connect to my side I knew this was going to be trouble. As I was kick I grabbed her ankle and fling her across the bridge, as I watched her get up heat erupted from behind me. 'How did he get behind me?' I thought as I moved away from the flames and threw needles at him. 'I got to pick on or the other to deal with right now,' I thought. I decided that I couldn't kill the girl just yet, so I blockaded her from her teammate.

Sasuke's POV

The boy in the mask was kicked in the side by Hinata, but before he flew across the bridge he grabbed Hinata's ankle and fling her instead. While he watched her get up I went behind him and used fireball jutsu, which he moved away and threw needles at me, which I easily dodged. When Hinata tried to run after him, she froze, I looked down and saw her feet inside a ice barrier. "Sasuke, behind you," She yelled as I got punched in the back. I feel to my knees as I tried to catch my breath when I was surrounded by mirrors. The mirrors I could tell was were Ice, but how did this boy make them with so little time. "Sasuke," I heard Hinata scream. "Hinata, don't its just Sasuke fight now," Kakashi said calmly before I here the shatter of glass. 'That what he was trying to do,' I thought surprised.

Hinata's POV

'The boy separated us on purpose,' I thought as I watched him created mirrors. "Sasuke," I yelled as I made my charka go to my feet to break the ice. "Hinata, don't its just Sasuke fight now," Kakashi said calmly as the ice barrier shattered. "It's both of ours," I yelled back before I tried to punch the boy. As I was going to come in contact with the boy I was kicked in the stomach by Zabuza into some crates. " I thought you wanted to battle both of them Haku," Zabuza said looking back without turning his body. "I do, but I'll deal with one of them for now," Haku said. "Until your done with that brat, I'll play with this one," Zabuza laughed out. As I got up from the broken crates, I see him coming after me so I active my byakugan, soon his body becomes a system of charka flowing throw his body, but I couldn't move towards him to strike him. "Hinata!" Kakashi sensai yelled before I closed my eyes. As I waited to get hit with a sharp blade, I felt a wet substances on my face and dripping down my legs, as I opened my eyes I seen Kakashi standing in front of me. "Your bleeding Hinata," He said as I saw his shoulder was bleeding. I looked down and saw a couple of needles lounged into my leg and the faint smell of a takifugu. 'Thats why I can't move my body, some of the needles that the boy threw had poison on them ,' I thought to my self. "Looks like you will not be moving any time soon Hinata," Kakashi said calmly. 'Yea I can't talk either,' I thought as I remembered Anko's words.

Flashback – Hinata age 6

_ "Hinata, do not go to far from me," my mother said as we walked to the Uchiha compound. "But," I said as I stopped running waiting for her. "I know your __excited__ to see Sasuke, but you should enjoy the road there," She said as she grabbed my hand. Just then we walked by a boy with blonde hair and his blue eyes were sad as he saw us. "Mommy, why is that boy sad," I said __pointing at him. She looked at the boy and her happy face expression changed to a sad face making me feel her grief. "Hinata that __boy is Naruto __Uzumaki__," Mother said, I could hear her voice crack. "Why is Naruto so sad?" I asked looking up at her. She bends down and hugs me with all her might, then walked over to the boy. When she bent down and asked him something, then he smiled as if he was getting candy, then he grabbed my mother hand. "Hinata, we are going to get some ice cream before we go to Sasuke's," My mother said extending her hand out to me. When I grabbed it I seen the boy smile grow bigger as we __continue__ to walk. _

_ Before we entered the ice cream shop, we saw a group of anbu walking carrying the a man with scars on his face, his coat was black and looked like mother's when she was a ninja, but it wasn't spilt into three. "Ibiki, what happen to you?" my mother asked looking at him. "Lady Hyuga, I am sorry, but he can not talk or move his body," A woman with spiked pony tail. "Why is that Anko?" my mother asked. "He was struck by a kunai dipped in __t__akifugu," a man coughed up. "Looks like you need me to look at your lungs Hayate and Anko take my daughter and young Naruto to get ice cream," my mother said letting go of my hand. The two anbu look at each other, even though they had makes I could see the concern on their faces. "I may be retired from the Shinobi life, but I still can use jutsu," She kinda yelled and grabbed a hold of the man. Anko walked up to us and __squatted__ down looking towards me as they left. "You look like your mother child," she said taking off her mask. Anko was a young woman, I think in her early twenties, her eyes were the shade of a light brown, her skin wasn't light, but it wasn't dark either. "Thank you ma'am," I said bowing down. "She has raised you well," she said as she patted my head. I looked up at her with a growing blush then she looked at Naruto. "You my dear boy, look like one of my sensai's. The fourth Hokage," She said smiling at him for just a moment. "I'll be the best hokage that ever was," Naruto said pumping his first in the air. She laughed out him and __scuffled__ his hair, before leading us in to the ice cream shop._

_ "Excuse me Anko," I said calmly looking up at her. "Yes little one," she said handing the money to the shop keeper. "What is is __t__akifugu?" I asked her remembering the word from earlier. "Takifugu is a poison that the __Shinobi__ of the mist placed on their weapons to temporary __paralyze__ their enemy," she stated. "How does the poison work?" I asked taking a bite my triple chocolate melt down. "The poison attack the nervous system of your body making it __difficult__ to move, it also attack the vocal cords causing the person not to scream," She said looking me. I look over at Naruto, who was eating his strawberry sundae and guessed he wasn't listening to this. "How long does the effects last?" I asked looking down. "For woman about 5 to 10 minutes, males about an 30 to 60 minutes," She said eating her vanilla ice cream. "Why so long for males?" Naruto said looking up from his ice cream. 'He was listening to us,' I thought as I took another bite. "Well I think it's because of the males body being bigger in size," Anko said finishing her ice cream. "How long does it take to set in?" I asked her. "It takes about 10 seconds for both male and female," Anko said sitting down next to me. "Wow," Naruto and I said together. "however rare cases there is some people that become __immune__ to that after being hit with it," she said calmly pulling a vail out. "Smell this," she said opening the bottle. When I took it a ruff of it I smelt the faint smell of the fish, while Naruto's face was in disgust mode. "Looks like your not going to be one of those rare people Naruto," she laughed. "Why?" He said scooting away from her. "Because people that are immune to it afterwards barely smell it," she said putting it away. _

End of Flashback

Hinata POV

'5 to 10 minutes,' I thought to myself. I stared at the boy, who was next to his ice mirrors, wondering where Naruto was at. You know the saying 'Speak of the Devil and the devil shall appear,' well it was true in this case because after wondering were Naruto was he popped out of nowhere. "The future Hokage of Konoha is here yahoo!" Naruto said as appeared in a cloud of smoke. (Me: sorta like Blackstar from Soul Eater.) 'Idiot' I thought.

Sasuke's POV

"Naruto you idiot," I yelled at him.

Kakashi's POV

'Naruto, thats not how a ninja enters,' I thought as I kicked Zabuza away from Hinata.

Sakura's POV (Me: UGH)

'Naruto you moron,' I thought to myself. **'I HOPE YOU AND THAT BITCH DIE SOON,' **Inner Sakura yelled with fury.

Haku and Zabuza POV

'Is this guy serious and an Idiot,' they thought.

Naruto POV

My entrance was specular Sakura I hoped you liked it. I looked around to see the same boy in the mask was closer to me then the huge man that we fought days before. I looked around to see Sasuke in room of mirrors, then I look over to Hinata, who was not moving at all, Kakashi was fighting the man what was his name again? Sin. No. Um Zuko. Thats not it either. How bout Sokka. No it started with a Z. Fuck it I'll call him Sword master. "Naruto you Idiot," I heard Sasuke yell at me. "Shut up teme," I yelled at him. "Your an idiot," the boy in the mask said as he stepped in the glass.

Normal POV

On this day people are going to die, this bridge will be completed and make hope to everyone that lives. "Hey Sasuke I sneak in pretty ninja of me," Naruto whispered as Sasuke hit him in the head. "Naruto your a bigger idiot then I thought," Sasuke said as he saw a needle come after him. "Now you both will die in this icy tomb," Haku said flatly as if he doesn't want to kill him. Yes my dear readers today people are going to die on this bridge, bringing hope to those who need it and fear in those who want to control this country.

* * *

Me: Sorry it took so long for me to update, High School is such a drag

Shikamaru: Hey that my line.

Me: I don't care (sticks tongue out)

Itachi: Your an idiot Fear.

Me: Bite me

Gaara: (pops out of Nowhere) Ill do it for you Itachi

Itachi: No (Bites me)

Me: DA FUQ MAN 

EVERYONE: YOU SAID TO BITE YOU

Me: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!

Deidara: Anyways Fear would also like to thank livelaughlovenaruto4eva, Art is a bang

Tobi: KITTY1190! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY

Anko: Kikyorocks543

Little Hinata and Sasuke: 

Naruto: SkylerOC

Itachi: And you, yea you the one reading this right now...

Hinata: She wants to thank you for reading this story, helping to keep her motivation going.

Kakashi: and she has one thing to ask

Me: WOULD YOU PLEASE SEND SOME IDEAS? I AM GOING IN TO A COMPLETE WRITER BLOCK.


End file.
